No Good in Goodbye
by handasica
Summary: [Spoil chap 416] Lucy writes the last letter to Natsu. Revealing her feelings that kept in the deepest in her mind. It's almost a year since he's gone, everyone moves on, but she's still the same. Keep waiting. NaLu oneshot


This is Lucy's letter to Natsu. The story was inspired by the song No Good In Goodbye - The Script  
Warning : Spoiler from Chap 416

**(C) The cover is not mine and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**No Good In Goodbye**

_All the things that we've lost  
__Breaking up comes at a cost  
__I know I'll miss this mistake_

Dear Natsu,

I haven't heard from you since you left. Don't you miss me? Just a little bit? Though you don't, I do. I do miss you,Natsu.  
I've written tons of letters to you but you never reply me back. Of course, because I didn't send it. I don't know where you live.  
You left with a stupid letter that I read it over and over, and over as if you would come back to me in no time like you came out of nowhere to catch me when I fell. I can't believe it's been almost a year that you've gone. Everyone has also gone. They separate in their own way as there's no Fairy Tail anymore.

This time is the hardest time in our lives. You have no idea because you are the first person who left us! But no offense I'm sorry; it was the hardest time in your life too. Well, I want to write everyone's decision to you, I afraid you'd be bored.  
Just our team then, Erza goes with Jellal and the Crime Socire. Wendy lived with me oh, Carla too. Hey Happy, says hi to your honey.  
And Gray, your favorite guy in the world, is dating Juvia. He has a girlfriend. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for them. Now I'm Lucy to Juvia, not the Love Rival anymore, ha! Congrats me Natsu.

_Every word I try to choose  
__Either way I'm gonna lose  
__Can't take the ache from heartbreak_

So what's about you? Are you happy? Do you live well?  
I didn't speak to you much that day. I'm sorry about your father. You did your best and I'm so sure he's proud of you. Everyone is. Including me.

I am proud of you, always.

You are my knight, my hero since the first day we met. And I secretly wished we'd get close even more. My dream came true when you asked me as you partner even in a tricky way. My life is getting more excited when I know more about you. I love those moments. All my memories are Fairy Tail, you, you and you.

You take a large part in my heart, so much that I don't have any spaces left for anyone else.  
It's not your fault because deep down I give my whole heart to you willingly.

I believe we'll be together. We'll never leave each other behind.  
I really believe that. 

_Oh, but as you walk away  
__You don't hear me say_

But how comes things turn out like this? 

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
__Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

Please tell me, why you have to go. Am I a burden to you? If I'm not, why don't you take me with you?  
Where's the "It's more fun when we're together"? You bid me a farewell without saying "goodbye"  
Many questions are repeating in my head. I want to know the answer. I read your message to find out, and the words "you'll be back" is the only hope I have.

Does it mean we will meet again? Yes, it does. _Just in some days._  
I wonder if that some days could be tomorrow, until now I realize that tomorrow never comes. 

_Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?  
__Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

When I'm with you, time flies literally fast. When you've gone, time goes with you. Everyday is so slow, but my heart beats slower than that.  
You leave me no choice, or are you scared if you asked me to go, I would say yes? I'm angry, pissed , and beyond all of that.

_Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"  
__'Cause I don't own you only_

"To protect all of you" bullshit. Then, come back and protect me from loneliness, can you? I said I'd be lonely but I never thought it would destroy me into pieces. Winter has passed, but the cold is still on me. The blanket never works ever again after you sneaking in my bed. Since then nothing can compare the warmth of yours. I long for it every single nights. I miss the time when I snuggled close to your side.

And I miss you.

The dead cold air is a sharp knife which stabbed my heart no mercy and no ending. Nightmare came again, and there's no arms embrace me like before.  
Do you cast a spell on my bed? I was used to sleep alone, I needed my space. Surprisingly, now I need you. 

_I can take this mistake  
__But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

Natsu,  
I love you.  
As a girl loves a boy.

_No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

Can't believe that a wonderful thing called love would hurtfully hurt me. What surprise me the most is I don't surprise things ended up like this;  
I know I have to hurt eventually. My father left me with a letter. You left me with a letter. I write you my confess in a letter.

It's suck.

Just so you know it isn't basically hurt. Because it's totally, deeply, truly damn hurt.  
The more I'm getting near you, the more you're out of reach. 

_No matter how it falls apart  
__There's an "art" in breaking hearts"  
__But there's no fair in farewell, no_

You are the sun, so bright and light up my world. I am the moon, so dim and alone.  
Seeing each other just for a brief moment then we are torn apart by cruel fate. 

_And when I see you in the street_  
_I pray to God you don't see  
__The silent "hell" in "I wish you well"_

Time never stops marching, like my heart never stops crying your name. People move on, and so do I. This letter will be the last one I give you.  
Writing you means waiting for you, Natsu. And you know how much I love doing that. But I must concentrate on my new pathway,  
to be strong like you. 

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

Those tears blinded me, I couldn't see where I stand.

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

If I wiped them out sooner, I would see the reality early.

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines  
_

We will meet again in some days. You will be changing, I will be changing. But there's the only thing I will never change.

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

Even I could turn back time, I still love you.  
No regreting. Instead, loving you more.  
Natsu Dragneel, my sunshine, I count everyday til we meet again, so that I will say I Love You.

Always be yours,  
Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

Please R&amp;R.

My first fanfic, let me know what you think. Good? Bad? please tell me. Thank you xoxo


End file.
